Serangan Jantung
by kinana
Summary: Karena Robert hanya menginginkan seorang Ueki berada di sisinya. RoKi. RnR?


**Baby now that you're gone,**

**I can't stand dumb love songs,**

**Missing you is all I'm thinking about,**

**Yeah.**

Seorang pemuda dengan surai pirang berjalan perlahan di trotoar jalanan Tokyo, kepalanya menunduk lemas dan sepasang iris biru pucatnya menatap kosong tempat ia berpijak. Suara–suara bising yang besal dari kerumunan pejalan kaki lainnya dan kendaraan yang lewat tidak dia hiraukan, bahkan dia tidak menyeringai sombong seperti yang biasa dia lakukan ketika dirinya mendengar pujian dari wanita–wanita yang berpapasan dengannya.

"Hah…"

Pemuda tampan bernama Robert Hydn itu menghela nafas frustasi, tangannya terangkat untuk mengacak–acak surai pirangnya, supa setidaknya rasa frustasinya sedikit berkurang.

Robert melihat taman yang baru saja dia lewati dengan pandangan menerawang sekaligus putus asa.

Robert baru saja kehilangan seseorang yang amat dia cintai dari dulu.

* * *

**Kinana**

**Present A RoKi fanfiction**

**Serangan Jantung**

**Original Warnings Allowed. I don't own Law of Ueki's Chara(s)**

* * *

**Everyone's tellin' me,**

**I'm just too blind to see,**

**How you messed me up,**

**I'm better off now,**

**Yeah.**

"Robert. Jika kau diam saja, maka kau akan terus menjadi kacau" sudah lima kali kalimat yang sama keluar dari mulut Rinko Jerrad untuk Robert sedang pemuda bersurai pirang itu hanya memutar bola matanya–malas mendengar ocehan–nasehat–teman kecilnya.

Melihat tingkah Robert membuat Rinko mendengus. Teman pirangnya ini selalu begitu, dia sangat menyukai seorang pemuda bernama Ueki Kousuke, pemuda manis bersurai coklat dari falkutas Sastra Inggris, tapi layaknya pengecut Robert yang terkenal sebagai _lady killer _plus _playboy_ dikampusnya tidaklah pernah menyatakan perasaannya pada Ueki, dia menjaga egonya terlalu tinggi, sehingga dia bersikap layaknya seorang teman yang baik saat berada di jarak penglihatan Ueki.

Gara–gara memikirkan pemuda manis itu Robert jadi sering melamun dalam kelas kedokteran yang dia ambil, dia bahkan rela dihukum dosennya untuk mengerjakan lima bab makalah hanya untuk menemani dan menjaga Ueki yang sedang sakit.

Sungguh. Kali ini Robert benar–benar terkena panah _cupid, _hanya saja egonya yang tinggi menginginkan supaya Ueki duluan yang mengatakan 'suka' padanya.

Dan ini benar–benar membuat Rinko Jerrard jengah. Karena, setiap kali Ueki terlambat membalas SMS dari Robert maka Robert akan uring–uringan sepanjang waktu, dan sebagai sahabat masa kecil Rinko lah yang akan kena getahnya.

Gadis itu tidak mau lagi membuat telinganya panas untuk mendengarkan curahan hati Robert Hydn yang panjangnya bisa berjam–jam jika sudah menyangkut soal Ueki Kousuke.

"Tahu tidak?" Rinko bertanya dengan suara seminim mungkin, muka cantik miliknya dia majukan dan dia berjinjit sedikit hingga kini bibirnya setara dengan lubang telinga Robert.

"Kemarin aku melihat Ueki dirangkul oleh cowok lain," Rinko berbisik, nada suaranya dia buat semisterius mungkin dan sedikit banyak terdapat nada menghasut disana, sayangnya Robert tidak menyadari hal itu, karena kakinya sudah melangkah kencang mencari sosok Ueki begitu kalimat 'Ueki dirangkul oleh cowok lain' memasuki lubang telinganya.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Rinko Jerrard tersenyum menang melihat punggung Robert yang menjauh. Semoga provokasinya berhasil.

Sungguh, Rinko berharap Robert segera menyatakan perasaanya dan mendeklarasikan hubungan dirinya dengan Ueki, karena dengan begitu telinga Rinko tak perlu lagi menjadi korban curahan hati seorang Robert Hydn.

**Baby, you got me sick,**

**I don't know what I did,**

**Need to take a break and figure it out,**

**Yeah,**

**Got your voice in my head,**

**Sayin' "Let's just be friends,"**

**Can't believe the words came out of your mouth,**

**Yeah.**

'Akhirnya!' batin Robert berteriak girang saat dirinya menemukan sosok pemuda manis bersurai coklat dan beriris _emerald_ sedang duduk di taman kampus, kedua tangan ramping berhiaskan jemari lentik milik pemuda itu sedang memegang sebuah buku berjudul '_Tale from the Past'_, kacamata baca yang sedang digunakannya membuat dia terlihat semakin manis dimata Robert.

Ah, orang yang sedang jatuh cinta…

Seburuk apapun pujaannya pasti tetap saja terlihat baik.

"Ueki!" seru Robert sambil melambai, dia melempar senyum terkenalnya lalu berjalan dengan gaya _cool_ dan mendudukkan diri disamping pemuda manis yang hanya melempar senyum semanis gula kepadanya.

"Kudengar dari Rinko, kemarin kau bersama seorang pemuda baru dikampus?" Robert betanya dengan nada ringan, seperti seorang sahabat baik yang sedang menanyakan cuaca, padahal didalam batinnya berbagai asumsi terbentuk, asumsi seperti :

'Mungkinkah anak baru yang menyukai Ueki juga?'

'Ah, itu pasti hanya teman Ueki yang tak pernah dilihat oleh Rinko'

'Apa Ueki sudah punya pacar?'

'Apa Ueki akan menerimaku?'

Perdebatan batin terus terjadi, hingga akhirnya menarik Robert pada satu keputusan.

'Aku akan menyatakannya sekarang!'

"Robert, kau dengar aku?" pertanyaan Ueki itu membangunkan Robert dari lamunannya.

"Ah, ya? Ada apa?" tanya Robert sambil memasang seringai paling keren yang dia miliki.

"Mou!" Ueki berseru, lalu cemberut. Membuat Robert tidak tahan untuk mengecup pipinya saja.

"Kau! Tidak mendengarku! Padahal aku sudah cerita!" kata Ueki dengan nada protesnya yang terdengar imut.

"Hei, Ueki," suara Robert yang semakin rendah dan tatapan iris biru pucat yang semakin intens padanya itu membuat Ueki tidak lagi merajuk dan sedikit gugup.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Ueki sedikit terbata.

"Aku…menyukaimu, maukah kau jadi pacarku?" tanya Robert. Ueki terdiam, lalu dia membuka mulutnya–ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ueki-chan!" dan suara itu sukses membuat Ueki menutup mulutnya kembali dan membuat kedua pemuda yang duduk bersebelahan itu menoleh.

Kedua iris _emerald_ Ueki semakin melebar melihat sosok seorang pemuda bersurai _raven_ yang sedang tersenyum bodoh sambil melambai kepadanya, dia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Robert kembali, dan mendapati Robert sedang menatapnya intens–menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Ma'af Robert," adalah kalimat yang Ueki lontarkan pertama kali, membuat Robert menatapnya sedikit sendu, dia berdo'a dalam hati, semoga perkiraannya salah.

"Aku tidak bisa. Untuk saat ini mari kita berteman dulu," kata Ueki sambil melempar senyum bak malaikat yang membuat hati Robert tersayat.

**I'm tryna be okay,**

**I'm tryna be alright,**

**But seein' you with him,**

**Just don't feel right.**

Robert tersenyum. Lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Baik lah," nada pahit yang keluar berusaha dia sembunyikan.

Ueki membalas senyum Robert.

"Kalau begitu…sampai jumpa," kata pemuda manis itu lalu berdiri, dan menghampiri pemuda _raven_ yang masih melambai dengan semangat kearahnya.

Robert hanya dapat menatap punggung Ueki yang dirangkul erat oleh pemuda _raven_ tadi, dan mereka bedua pun hilang dari pandangan Robert setelah kedua orang itu memasuki sebuah mobil Audi R8.

Terlambat, eh?

**And I'm like (ow!) never thought it'd hurt so bad**

**Gettin' over you-ooh,**

**And (ow!) you're givin' me a heart attack**

**Lookin' like you do-ooh,**

**'Cause you're all I ever wanted,**

**Thought you would be the one**

**It's (ow!) givin' me a heart attack,**

**Gettin' over you-ooh-ooh-ooh,**

Robert mencengkram kemeja bagian dada kirinya yang terasa sakit, dia mendongak dengan mulut terbuka lebar, entah kenapa paru–parunya terasa sangat sakit dan dia menjadi sulit bernafas.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Robert merasakan perasaan sesak dan menyakitkan seperti ini.

Sebelumnya, Robert–lah yang selalu memutuskan pacarnya–pacarnya. Sebelumnya hanya pacar–pacar Robert saja yang merasa sakit, karena sebelumnya Robert hanya bermain–main.

Baru satu kali ini. Baru satu kali ini Robert benar–benar merasakan apa itu jatuh cinta dan patah hati sekaligus.

Ini semua gara–gara Ueki.

Karena Robert hanya menginginkan seorang Ueki disisinya.

* * *

FIN

* * *

A/N : Ufufufufufufufu~~ kali ini aku buat babang Robert yang sakit hati~~~ /ditampol

Abisnya~ masa Ueki-chan terus yang sakit hati…gentian dong! /ditendang

Uhum. Aku nggak tau mau ngomong apa lagi, jadi RnR? Oh, ya! Silahkan baca Omake-nya~~

* * *

Omake

* * *

"Robert!" suara cempreng yang manis itu menghentikan langkah kaki Robert yang akan memasuki gedung fakultas kedokteran, pemuda tampan dengan surai pirang itu menghela nafas, lalu berbalik sambil memasang _poker face_.

"Ada apa?" Robert bertanya datar saat kedua iris pucatnya merefleksikan bayangan Ueki yang sedang membungkuk dan bernafas satu–satu–mencoba mengisi kembali persediaan oksigen si paru–parunya.

Setelah berhasil menstabilkan nafasnya Ueki langsung mendongak, dia menatap iris biru pucat Robert dalam–dalam.

"Apa tawaran itu masih berlaku?" tanya Ueki, membuat Robert mengernyit heran.

"Kuharap, tawaran untuk menjadi pacarmu itu masih berlaku, karena sebenarnya aku menyukaimu!" seru Ueki, lalu pemuda manis itu berjinjit dan menempelkan bibir merahnya pada bibir Robert.

Dan dalam waktu sedetik Robert membeku ditempat, dirinya hanya terdiam, melihat punggung Ueki yang semakin menjauh.

Satu

Dua

Tiga

Tangan Robert terangkat, jemarinya yang sedikit kasar menyentuh bibirnya yang beberapa menit lalu baru saja menyapa bibir merah milik Ueki. Meskipun singkat, Robert masih ingat, sensasinya, sungguh berbeda saat dirinya berciuman dengan mantan–mantan pacarnya. Bibir Ueki sangat lembut, kenyal, dan manis. Apalagi wajah tersipunya yang semakin manis setelah bibir mereka saling menyapa. Semua adegan itu meski singkat berhasil tertangkap iris Robert dan tersimpan dalam otaknya.

Robert tersenyum.

Ah, bukan, itu bukan senyum, melainkan seringai mesum.

**You,**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**You're all I ever wanted,**

**Ow**

**Yeah, every time you look like that,**

**Ow**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Come on, you're all I ever wanted**

**Ow**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**You're giving me a heart attack,**

**Ow!**


End file.
